


【授權翻譯】and as the seasons change, i love you more〈四季更迭，柔情漸濃〉

by cyaninkkk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lot of fluff involved, also marriage / proposal, that's it really, this is just a quick lil thing, two dorks very much in love, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaninkkk/pseuds/cyaninkkk
Summary: 「我愛你。」約翰退後並低語道，他還喘著，雙頰泛紅。「嗯，」夏洛克說，他們已經在一起四年了，所以能夠開這樣的玩笑。「為什麼？」「別想博取稱讚。」約翰說，但他再次親吻了夏洛克，這次的吻很輕柔。之後夏洛克回到臥室，發現一張鏡子上的便利貼寫著：「因為你讓我的胸膛像失火了一樣，不過感覺挺不賴的。」--基本上來說是約翰和夏洛克的一年生活。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	【授權翻譯】and as the seasons change, i love you more〈四季更迭，柔情漸濃〉

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [and as the seasons change, i love you more](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/9093466) by [teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatrolley/pseuds/teatrolley)
> 
> 第一次嘗試翻譯。  
> 感謝願意當beta的Sherry，途中一直被我用垃圾訊息騷擾的T.P.，以及所有幫忙的朋友！

**冬天**

  


夏洛克在2021年一月的第一天醒來，他身旁的床單有塊空了但是仍帶著餘溫的位置，一扇表面凝結了許多水珠且亟需修繕的窗戶，還有，儘管新年完全是人為節日，有些事感覺還是和往常不再相同。他准許自己再次閉上雙眼，而不似平常那樣對沉寂的一切感到不耐。約翰出現了，他在夏洛克旁邊的桌子放上一杯茶，接著爬回被窩裡，夏洛克的手指在約翰毛衣下襬糾纏。約翰的雙手穿過夏洛克的頭髮，兩人都沒說話，不過他們也不需要這麼做。

約翰的舊臥室變成一個家庭實驗室已經有四年之久，但那裡有張擺在角落的椅子，當夏洛克埋首於實驗中的時候，約翰有時會坐在那。而夏洛克從未提起的是，約翰在他最為專注做自己的時候觀察他，總帶給他出奇的親密感。不過當然他也不會告訴約翰他究竟有多喜歡這種感覺。

「在你的茶冷掉之前把它喝完。」約翰說，嗓音帶著晨起時的柔軟。夏洛克睜開他的眼睛，約翰以溫柔的神情向他微笑，隨後夏洛克撐起身子，在約翰臉頰旁印上一吻。

「早上的味道。」他嘀咕，但約翰還是扭頭親吻他，夏洛克也不是真的那麼在意。

\--

二月，天寒地凍，公寓完全無法暖和起來，約翰的舊羽絨被幾乎永久定居在他們的沙發上，他們也從沒真的想要把詹姆士龐德從DVD播放機裡撤掉。他們喝了太多加了太多糖的咖啡，在約翰上班的時候，夏洛克有那麼一兩次會出現在哈德森太太的廚房，看著她烤聖誕百果餡派或餅乾，有一句沒一句應著她的閒聊。

他們處理案件時會窩在一塊兒取暖，而蘇格蘭場已經全然不在乎這件事了。這種狀況出現得太過頻繁，結果某天夏洛克穿著約翰的奶油色毛衣出現在犯罪現場時，大夥連眼皮都沒抬一下。

月底，約翰出門去參加一場為期四天的醫學會議，夏洛克在想科學能否解釋思念他的那種疼痛。他變得沉默寡言、悶悶不樂，當約翰用Skype和他通話，他將指尖湊到筆電螢幕前，彷彿能透過那些晶格觸及他。

「你很安靜。」約翰說，他的所在地已經是傍晚時分，雖然倫敦的鐘才走到兩點半。他正在吃客房提供的義大利麵。夏洛克憎惡這樣的距離，但他喜歡這般的家庭氛圍。

「我分心了。」他說，他知道約翰會原諒他的謊。

「我到家之後會給你一次口活，然後我們會一起解決一件謀殺案。」約翰說，這些日子裡夏洛克第一次笑出聲來，他想著幾年前的「我是——異性戀——約翰」，沉思他們究竟走了多遠。

「沒有你的公寓，沒有家的感覺。」夏洛克說，他們已經並肩走得足夠遠了，所以現在能夠說這樣的話。

「我不覺得公寓本身像一個家。」約翰回答。

「難道不是嗎？」

「我覺得它像家，是因為你在那裡。」

－

最後約翰回到家已是凌晨三點，他輕巧地鑽進夏洛克身旁的被窩空隙。夏洛克依偎在他懷裡，半夢半醒。

「我到家了。」約翰輕聲道，在他的頭頂親了一下。

「我也是。」夏洛克含糊不清地說。(*1)  
  


  
  


**春天**

  


三月，夏洛克得了急性支氣管炎，病情持續了一星期，臥室底板上滿是紙巾和亂丟的衣物，夏洛克恨透了，恨透所有細枝末節，也許除了約翰為他測量體溫還給他帶茶的部分。還有約翰請假陪病的部分。這樣他就能待在家，為夏洛克讀他的那些舊醫學書籍，因為他們沒有任何一本夏洛克喜歡的小說。夏洛克會發牢騷，約翰則會微笑著對他說他有多討人喜歡，夏洛克不禁回想十五歲的他，孤孤單單，對所有人充滿怨恨——尤其是對他自己，那時的他不知能否料到自己會像這樣被人所愛。

快要痊癒的最後兩天他仍然沒什麼力氣做事，但體力已經足夠支撐他下床，他穿著一件陳舊的汗衫和睡褲閒晃，而不是平時T恤和睡袍的組合。他沒有錯過約翰盯著他轉動的視線。

「我感覺你像在向我透露什麼秘密。」當夏洛克詢問為什麼的時候，約翰說。夏洛克翻了個白眼，欺身將約翰壓上流理檯親吻，直至兩人都氣喘吁吁。

「我愛你。」約翰退後並低語道，他還喘著，雙頰泛紅。

「嗯，」夏洛克說，他們已經在一起四年了，所以能夠開這樣的玩笑。「為什麼？」

「別想博取稱讚。」約翰說，但他再次親吻了夏洛克，這次的吻很輕柔。

之後夏洛克回到臥室，發現一張鏡子上的便利貼寫著：「因為你讓我的胸膛像失火了一樣，不過感覺挺不賴的。」

那晚約翰緩緩進入夏洛克，夏洛克說「你也讓我的胸膛著火了」，然後兩人都笑了出來，因為那句話聽起來真的很奇怪，也因為他們相愛而幸福。

\-- 

約翰的鬍渣從某塊地方開始染上灰色，他們有一陣子沒接到案子了，夏洛克的大腦逐漸停擺，這兩件事並不一定有關聯性，但它們不約而同，暗示著越來越靠近的、近在咫尺的未來。

四月，他們為了復活節去拜訪夏洛克的父母，約翰答應幫忙照顧茉莉的孩子，而茉莉和她女友共度了一晚。

夏洛克的母親在復活節花了一個半小時跟約翰談論夏洛克熱愛蜜蜂的童年，夏洛克被他的父親帶到辦公的書房，他父親在那兒拿出裝有爺爺舊婚戒的珠寶盒。

「你不該漏掉——」夏洛克嘗試想說點什麼，但他父親打斷了他。

「我們都很喜歡約翰。我想這個尺寸是合適的。」

夏洛克將銀色婚戒攢進手心，他在考慮這個提議，但尚未做出任何決策。

約翰向夏洛克保證，回家後他不會再繼續當茉莉女兒的保姆，但當夏洛克發現約翰和她待在客廳地板上愉快地嘰嘰喳喳時，他很難把眼睛從他們身上移開。他們幾乎從來沒談過瑪麗和寶寶的事，但夏洛克知道約翰想當一個父親，而且當約翰被失落感所影響，他通常會閉口不提。

事實證明孩子具有強烈的親和力，夏洛克和她玩了一個小時，全神貫注，他幾乎沒察覺到約翰從地板上起身去泡茶。

「我不介意有孩子，真的。」他們躺上床後，夏洛克對著一片漆黑低聲道。那不是一個許諾，而是一個開放性的討論。約翰和他十指交扣充當回應，夏洛克微笑起來。

「我也不是很介意蜜蜂。」他說。

他們還沒有正式公開，雖然沒被炒作得那麼誇張，兩人仍算是小有名氣。他們只是不想再躲躲藏藏，最後，比起Sherlock and John，他們更常以SherlockAndJohn的形式在新聞和小報上出現。(*2)

他們拜訪了夏洛克的父母，照顧了茉莉的女兒，變成了SherlockAndJohn，最終夏洛克選擇思索自己的人生，而約翰在一旁持續舒展筋骨好一陣子。他曾經想過他和約翰可能會在他們共度的危險中一同死去，但他現在覺得，他們也會一同老去。  
  


  
  


**夏天**

  


倫敦迎來了熱浪，一切都黏呼呼溼答答的，夏洛克大部分待在公寓的時間都只穿著件拳擊短褲。約翰去買了電風扇，然而它們的效用僅止於讓熱空氣流通，還讓他倆每天都汗流浹背。

他們在客廳地板上面對面坐著，遞著一袋包在毛巾裡的冷凍豆子，極力嘗試讓自己涼爽些。約翰十分平常地摸了摸他的膝蓋、腳踝，鎖骨跟他的耳垂，而在約翰之前，夏洛克從未真的知曉愛看來會像是這個樣子。

有天約翰玩笑性質地替夏洛克買了件印著蜜蜂圖案的褲子，當夏洛克在家穿著它的時候，約翰幫他擼了一發，在他們接吻之前對方就像個青少年一樣射在了褲子裡，那是個基於夏日高溫來說過長的吻，不過一切還是棒呆了。約翰把額頭靠在夏洛克頰邊，有很長一段時間他們僅僅交換著彼此短暫的吐息和舒適的靜謐。

\--

某天傍晚他們到麥當勞去吃晚餐，夏洛克全程都在抱怨企業的性質，約翰在桌底下踢了他一腳，說：「親愛的，閉嘴。」夏洛克沒法確定他是被那個暱稱迷住還是噁心到了，但約翰只是開玩笑地又踢了他一腳。

\--

七月初，約翰和一些大學時期的朋友喝酒聚會，他花了很久時間跟夏洛克吻別，遲到了二十分鐘才離去。

夏洛克在樓上做實驗做得忘我，沒去注意時間有多晚，在夏洛克看見約翰之前對方已經在門口站了整整五分鐘，約翰唇邊閃過一抹微笑。

「嘿，你。」夏洛克注意到他的時候，他說。夏洛克裝作自己沒有因約翰的話而心臟狂跳，還有約翰在月光之下的樣子，柔和，衣服亂糟糟的，又滿腹深情。

「我愛你。」他說，因為他能做這件事，也因為約翰臉上亮起的神采永遠不會讓人感到無趣。約翰走過來甜蜜地親了他一口，在分開時將手穿過夏洛克的頭髮。

「我在嘗試習慣跟別人談論你的事。」他說，夏洛克側向他的撫觸，輕聲笑了。

「現在嗎？你？」

「嗯。跟那些小夥子們說。或者跟酒保說，我也不是很確定。」約翰說，臉上醉醺醺的笑容彷彿能照亮世界。夏洛克拉過約翰又親了他一次。

「你該是屬於我的，很久很久，像是，永遠。」約翰嘟囔。夏洛克努力想讓約翰上床睡覺，以減輕明天不可避免的宿醉，於是他從原本坐的位置上站起身，帶約翰下樓。

「我是說真的。」約翰在他們擁抱著雙雙被棉被覆蓋時說，他把臉朝夏洛克的頸窩湊過去。「不是喝醉的緣故。你該是我的。」

夏洛克轉身看向他，發覺自己正對他所見到的那道真摯目光微笑著。他靠近，在約翰眉間印下一吻之前說道：「我正這麼打算。」

他們猶如一對初戀情人般交纏著睡去。

\--

七月，約翰為他們的臥室添購了一盆仙人掌，堅稱他們得試試能不能讓某樣東西，某種可說是現今最有韌性的植物，以最低水準活下來。他開始聽The Clash，像他年輕時做過的那樣，偶爾他會在脫夏洛克衣服時開玩笑地對他唱歌。夏洛克應該比實際上還要更介意溶進他髖骨之中的，那首模糊不清的London Calling。

\--

夏洛克有時會分心哼起Clash的歌，約翰每次抓到他這樣做都會傻樂一番。為了再見到那樣的笑，他學會了用小提琴拉London Calling。當他為約翰演奏時得到的渴望且崇拜的目光，值得一切。  
  


  


  


**秋天**

  


秋日，夏洛克的頭髮蜷曲起來，他終於可以再度穿上那件標誌性的大衣，而且不會在做愛的時候被熱死，他們充分利用了這點。他們嘗試在「冒險」中途加入一點巧克力醬，但最後約翰對著夏洛克的肚子發笑，他們的聲音在安靜的房間裡交錯，夏洛克覺得這算是個還能接受的結果。

不過，下個星期他們有了更多的挑逗戲弄，夏洛克攤在床上喘息，身體痠痛卻又十分滿足，腿間充斥著約翰粗重的呼吸，他認為這也是完全可以接受的。

\--

十月，他們處理的案件出了大差錯，夏洛克在急診室待了48小時，約翰也是。到家時約翰安靜地脫光了他，關乎親密而非性慾，那晚約翰將自己深埋在夏洛克體內，他擁著他的樣子彷彿他會從指間溜走，這讓夏洛克心碎一地。

「我沒事。」夏洛克在黑暗中對他說。「我們都是。」

約翰沒有回應，但把他摟得更緊了，夏洛克假裝自己沒有感受到撲在他頸邊的溼意。

「案子真的有那麼重要嗎？」約翰不久後喃喃道，夏洛克覺得約翰大概已經睡著了，因為他從來沒有讓夏洛克在他或他們之間以外的事做選擇的意思，毫無疑問，他永遠不會讓夏洛克去做選擇。當然，夏洛克沒有回答，但就算要回答，他也不知道自己該說什麼。

隔天早晨他們坐在餐桌前，約翰正與他十指交扣，而夏洛克說：「假如做出選擇的話，我不知道會怎麼樣。」

「什麼？」

「我的意思是，我能做出決定。」夏洛克繼續道。「如果是你和其他事之間的抉擇，我會選你。或我們。但我不知道拋開案子之後我會不會開心。」

「我不是要叫你做選擇。」約翰說。

「但你在思考這件事？」

約翰沒有答腔，但已經足夠作為一個答案。他們有很長一段時間都沒再開口，兩人只是注視著桌上約翰的手指壓過夏洛克的掌心。

「我喜歡我們的生活。」約翰接著說。「我喜歡案子，喜歡那些刺激。我很需要它們，就跟你一樣。」

「我知道。」夏洛克說。「但事情變糟了。我也感覺到了失去你的恐懼。你知道的。」

「現在我終於有了你，那才是——」約翰道，他還尚未說完，夏洛克就點了點頭，他知道約翰想表達什麼。

他們沒有得出結論，但那天下午，約翰在夏洛克實驗中途打斷了他，把他親得腳趾蜷曲，所以他想，一切都會沒事的。

  


  
  


**冬天**

  


情況確實有所好轉，接近十二月一日時，一切都再度回到正軌。夏洛克為約翰買了一件聖誕醜毛衣，而且他私底下挺喜歡它的，當他們掏出聖誕裝飾品時，夏洛克被約翰用閃亮的金絲線裹住了。約翰笑得歇斯底里，夏洛克翻翻白眼，想著那個藏在他襪子抽屜的藍色盒子，雖然他不大欣賞把求婚搞得像一場儀式的想法，但他喜歡約翰，喜歡「永遠」的概念，和一個承諾。

「你在想什麼？」約翰問他，他察覺到夏洛克的凝視。

「你。」夏洛克誠實以對。「我們。」

「你可閉嘴吧。」約翰說，但夏洛克沒有漏掉他那抹嘗試隱藏的微笑。

\--

夏洛克穿著約翰的聖誕毛衣，壁爐柴火燃燒著，約翰的手在夏洛克的小腿肚游走，他的雙腳憩在約翰的大腿上。他們度過了一個懶散的早晨，而他們現在看著電視上的舊卡通，繼續度過一個懶散的午後。假使你在十年前告訴夏洛克，他願意把電視聲音當作背景音樂，只為了靠近某人而什麼也不做，他會宣布你瘋了。

「我愛你。」他說，把約翰的注意力從卡通拉回自己身上。約翰花了一點時間接收這個訊息，但很快他就綻出笑容。

「我知道。」他說，然後壓壓夏洛克的腳踝。

「不。」夏洛克說，他可不是隨口說說，他真的，真的非常認真。「我愛你。」他重複。

約翰一定是明白了，因為他收斂了嘴角的弧度，但笑容卻越發溫暖，他的嗓音柔和：「我也愛你，夏洛克。」

「嗯。」夏洛克說，扭動他的腳好讓約翰繼續撫摸他，這讓他得到一個微笑。

約翰和他十指交纏，在夏洛克的每個指關節上烙下一吻，這太有家的感覺了，正是夏洛克餘生所求。

「你該跟我結婚。」他說，那刻一切忽然清晰起來，他藏了好幾周的那個盒子也不再令人生畏。畢竟，那是約翰，從沒有人像約翰一樣如此愛他。

「拜託。」夏洛克補上，約翰瞪大雙眼轉頭看向他。他看見一個難以置信的微笑從約翰臉上綻開，在約翰大笑之前。

「當然。」約翰笑完之後咧著嘴說。「好。因為你問的時候態度很好。」

「禮儀很重要。」夏洛克說。

「嗯。」約翰咕噥，靠過去在夏洛克唇上印了個吻。在他們相貼前，他輕聲道：「你真的打算現在跟我求婚嗎？」

「是。」夏洛克說，他的獎勵是一個吻，既甜蜜又渴求的吻。

「那是『好』的意思嗎？」約翰抽回身子後，他問。

「對。」約翰喘著笑道。「你這個天殺的笨蛋。當然了。」

他們再次親吻，盈滿笑聲、牙齒相撞，一片混亂，但夏洛克一點也不在意。

「等一下，慢著，等等。」當對方開始親吻他的頸脖，把手探進他襯衫底下時，他低聲說道。「等等再繼續。」約翰的表情很驚訝，夏洛克艱難地抽身，衝回房間拿那個小盒子，隨後又奔了回來。

「你幹嘛去了，你個小傻瓜？」約翰問，但聲音裡的深情已經足以讓夏洛克喘不過氣，所以他只是坐下來，將小盒子交給對方。

「它以前是屬於我爺爺的，某種程度上來說算是傳家寶吧。」他說，約翰打開盒子並拿出那個銀色婚戒。

「夏洛克，」約翰輕聲喚道，戴上了它。見到那枚戒指和約翰完美契合，夏洛克很滿意。「我愛你，」約翰說。「我真的愛你。天啊，我——」

「我知道。」夏洛克說，因為約翰眼底宛如明鏡，裡頭承載的情感與他如出一轍。

「如果我現在跟你做一次愛，有史以來最讚的一次，你覺得那能完全表達我的感受嗎？」約翰說，夏洛克笑了，他想，這就是我要共度餘生的那個人。

「我覺得，」他說，在約翰睜大雙眼的注視下脫掉他的毛衣，「你一定得試試。」

  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 翻譯不出原句溫暖的感覺，只好放下原文讓大家自行體會。約翰說"I'm home."，夏洛克說"So am I."  
> (2) 關於這段我原先不知道用法，實在也不知道要怎麼查，直接詢問了友人，得到的回覆是「他倆直接合體變成一個詞了」，假如有朋友知道怎麼翻譯得更好，或這個解釋有錯誤也歡迎提出  
> 


End file.
